Un cadeau de noël pour toi
by Bouyachaka
Summary: C'est un noël très spécial pour Scorpius. Il a réalisé son souhait. Il a découvert qui était Père Noël, du moins il le pense... Et il est vraiment content. Comme Harry et Draco. Sept histoires en une. Cadeau pour Slowroad ! TRADUCTION.


**Salut lecteur ! **

**Aujourd'hui, l'histoire n'est pas de moi. Elle est de Romybook et c'est ma première traduction ! Youhou, fêtons ça, champagne pour tout le monde ! **

**Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, Rom' est française. C'est une amie qui écrit aussi bien en français qu'en anglais, ce qui veut dire qu'elle pourrait très bien traduire son OS et même mieux que moi. Mais j'apprécie énormément cette fiction et je tenais à la partager avec vous, la traduire quoi. Vu qu'elle est une mignonne fille, elle a accepté que je mette mes mots maladroits sur les siens, si clairs. Cette fille écrit divinement. Je suis amoureuse de sa fiction "on partage tout entre frères." Son drarry n'est pas mal non plus. Allez les lire ! **

**Grâce à elle, je lis pas mal en anglais maintenant :3 Breffons, ça ne doit pas spécialement vous intéresser.**

**Bien, le titre original est donc : **Christmas gift for you.

**Le titre traduit : **Un cadeau de noël pour toi.

**Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire non plus pour une fois !

**Résumé :**

C'est un noël très spécial pour Scorpius. Il a réalisé son souhait. Il a découvert qui était Père Noël, du moins il le pense... Et il est vraiment content. Comme Harry et Draco. Sept histoires en une. Cadeau pour Slowroad !

**Bien... On commence ! **

* * *

**Pour Slowread, tes histoires me chamboulent et me font sourire ! Merci à toi.**

...

_Sur l'air : "We wish you a Merry christmas."_

Cher Père noël.

Je m'appelle Scorpius et j'ai cinq ans. J'espère vraiment que tu liras ma lettre. J'ai demandé à Papa de l'écrire pour moi parce que je ne veux faire aucune faute. Je veux qu'elle soit parfaite. Papa me dit toujours qu'être bref est une bonne chose alors allons droit au but : Je ne veux pas plein de jouets pour noël. En fait, je veux une seule chose. Tu vois, Papa me donne tout ce dont j'aurais besoin ou voudrais. Mais il est vraiment seul. Je n'ai plus de maman maintenant. Je voudrais que Papa soit aussi heureux que je ne le suis. Et je sais que les adultes ont besoin d'un autre adulte pour être contents. Alors, s'il te plaît Père noël, peux-tu faire cela pour moi ? Je te jure, j'ai été un bon garçon. J'ai toujours fait ce que Papa me demandait de faire.

Je te souhaite un bon noël, Père noël.

Scorpius Malefoy.

...

_Sur l'air : "Joy to the word."_

Je sais que je ne devrais pas écouter les discussions des grandes personnes mais je dois l'admettre, je suis un tout petit peu curieux. Alors quand Harry est venu à la maison aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me cacher derrière la porte de la cuisine quand il parlait avec Papa. Voilà ce que j'ai pu entendre :

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout va pour le mieux. Noël est le meilleur moment pour lui en parler. Je te jure qu'il va être heureux."

C'était la voix de Papa. Je n'ai pas entendu ce que Harry a répondu. Je sais juste que sa voix était tremblante. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il était si effrayé. Je n'ai pas su non plus le sujet de leur conversation mais j'étais juste content de le voir.

Vous comprenez, Harry vient très souvent à la maison. J'aime beaucoup Harry. Il est gentil et il joue toujours avec moi. Mais plus que cela, il fait rire Papa et j'adore entendre Papa rire.

C'est ce qu'il fait maintenant. Harry a emmené dans son sac des cannes en sucre*. Il sait que j'adore ces douceurs et Papa m'a dit une fois qu'il les aimait autant que moi. Alors nous voilà, tous les trois, assis dans le salon à manger nos bonbons.

C'est amusant de voir à quel point Harry et Papa sont heureux de manger leurs sucettes*. Ils sourient beaucoup. Et ils se regardent au moins aussi souvent que Papa me regarde. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en voyant ça. Vraiment, ils ne sont pas comme toutes les grandes personnes !

...

_sur l'air : "Feliz Navidad"_

Papa et moi avons joué toute l'après-midi et c'était génial. Je suis heureux parce que quand Harry est parti hier, Papa semblait un peu triste. Je n'aime le voir triste. Cela ne devrait pas exister, mon Papa ou qui que ce soit d'autre triste. C'est si nul !

Mais c'était mieux aujourd'hui. Papa m'a fait un sublime chocolat au lait, il y a une demie heure. Il y a ajouté des marshmallows. C'était si bon !

Nous sommes en train de regarder le sapin de noël maintenant. Harry nous a aidé à le décorer. C'était vraiment un après-midi génial, je me souviens. J'espère que Harry fêtera noël avec nous. Une honte qu'il ait dit à Papa qu'il était trop occupé !

Je ne sais pas quand nous ouvrirons les présents. Peut être ce soir, après le passage du père noël. Je ne veux pas le dire à Papa mais je vais me cacher. Et je vais finalement découvrir qui est le Père noël. Et peut être que si je lui demande en face à face de rendre mon papa heureux, il va accepter. C'est mon dernier espoir.

En attendant, je me casse la tête pour trouver quelque chose qui aiderait Papa à oublier sa solitude. Je sais qu'il pense qu'il est un bon menteur. Mais je le vois dans ses yeux. Heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un a sonné à la porte, donnant à Papa et à moi l'opportunité de sourire une nouvelle fois.

Il y a beaucoup de personne devant la maison, des Moldus à n'en pas douter. Et ils chantent des chants de noël. C'est une merveilleuse tradition... J'espère qu'un jour, on pourra faire ça avec Papa et Harry. Je ne sais pas si Harry est un bon chanteur mais Papa l'est. Et même s'il disait toujours que les Moldus étaient un peu ennuyeux, Harry l'a convaincu de leur donner une chance. La tradition est vraiment une chose qu'il devrait essayer.

J'étais pensif quand Papa m'a pris dans ses bras et tous les deux, nous écoutons "Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer", "O Tannenbaum", "Old Toy Trains"et tellement d'autres chansons... C'est parfait. Presque parfait. Il ne manque qu'une seule personne.

...

_Sur l'air : "Santa Claus is coming to town"_

Comme prévu, j'étais caché dans un coin sombre du salon quand la porte de la maison s'est ouverte. C'est lui, je le sais. Père Noël est ici. Dans notre maison.

Ca me surprend que Papa le guide dans la maison. Est-ce-que c'est toujours le cas ? Les parents doivent-ils connaître le Père noël et ne rien dire à leurs enfants ? C'est une affaire amusante. Mais ce n'est pas important. Parce que papa sourit comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ses yeux brillent. C'est génial. Peut-être qu'il a attendu pour connaître le Père Noël autant que moi. Ca doit être ça. Mais maintenant, il prend la main du Père Noël et lui chuchote quelque chose qui me surprend plus que tout autre chose :

"Je savais que tu ne voulais pas rater Noël, Harry !"

Quoi ? Harry est le père noël ? Il porte le costume du père noël et a un sac rempli de cadeaux.

"Je viens juste de finir avec les autres enfants." répond Harry. "Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de finir avec ma maison favorite et mon enfant favori."

Je souris. Le père noël m'aime ! Ce n'est pas seulement le plus beau jour de la vie de Papa, c'est le mien aussi !

Mon coeur s'arrête en voyant Papa abaisser la barbe du père noël et lui donner un baiser. Maintenant, je peux voir la tête de Harry. Ce n'est plus seulement sa voix. Woh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que le père noël porte une fausse barbe. Cependant, c'est très logique. Si un enfant savait que Harry était le père noël, il ne serait plus jamais tranquille. Et je sais que Harry aime sa vie calme.

"J'ai un autre sac dans la voiture. Les enfants de l'Orphelinat m'ont donné beaucoup de dessins et d'autres doudous alors je pensais qu'on pouvait regarder..."

Papa a fait un autre câlin au père Noël, je veux dire Harry... Et il a murmuré quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu entendre.

Je vois Harry quitter la maison et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si la voiture mentionnée est un traîneau. C'est peut être un peu négligeant de l'abandonner comme ça dans la rue. Mais je connais Harry, c'est un vrai gamin quelque fois, alors...

Je me fiche de n'être qu'en pyjama, je saute hors de ma cachette et, alors que Papa n'est pas revenu de sa surprise, je cours rejoindre Harry dehors.

...

_Sur l'air : "White Christmas"_

Arrivé dans la cour, je vois le plus beau spectacle de ma vie : La rue est entièrement recouverte de neige. Je n'avais pas demandé cela. Je suivais Harry mais la porte de la maison s'ouvre :

"Scorpius !" Papa s'exclame. "Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? A cette heure ! Et dehors ! Tu vas attraper froid."

"Mais Papa, je veux voir les rennes !"

"Tu vas devoir te satisfaire de la neige, jeune homme !" dit Harry en m'attrapant.

Je sais qu'il essaye de changer sa voix mais il n'y arrive pas. Sans doute parce qu'il rigole trop.

Je suis assez désappointé quand Harry me pousse dans les bras de Papa. pour deux raisons. La première c'est que je n'ai pas vu ni les rennes, ni le traîneau. Mais surtout, j'étais très bien dans les bras du Père Noël.

Mon expression triste a mit le Père Noël sur la piste parce que Harry a dit de sa voix normale :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Scor ! Je ne vais nul-part. Tu pourras venir dans mes bras quand tu voudras."

Père Noël est vraiment incroyable. Il peut lire dans ma tête ! Vous y croyez ça ?

Malgré ma joie, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un peu froid. Je suis frigorifié en fait. Spécialement aux pieds. Papa et Harry ont du le noter parce qu'ils m'emmènent au salon. Papa me pose près de la cheminée et allume le feu avec sa baguette.

Harry me regarde avec un sourire penaud et décroche les chaussettes de noël du manteau de la cheminée.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre..." dit-il en me passant les chaussettes aux pieds.

Papa et Harry s'assoient à coté de moi. Ils gardent le silence un instant et j'ai un peu peur d'être grondé. Si seulement je n'avais pas couru après le père noël ! Mais Harry regarde Papa et je le regarde aussi. Je vois une émotion dans ses yeux que je ne comprend pas. Ils me prennent la main et me disent doucement :

"Scorpius, on a quelque chose à te dire..."

Ils vont me dire que le père noël est Harry. Ah, je le sais déjà !

...

_On air : "I saw Mommy kissing Santa"_

Je n'aurais jamais cru de toute ma vie que Père Noël puisse répondre aussi littéralement à ma lettre. Vraiment ! Père Noël est d'accord pour devenir le petit copain de Papa et cela le rend encore plus heureux que je ne le souhaitais.

Nous sommes tous les trois, moi Papa et Père Noël, enfin Harry, à la maison de mes grands parents. Ma famille est réunie et je suis l'enfant le plus heureux du monde. J'ai passé toute la nuit dernière avec Papa et Harry et c'était parfait. J'ai ouvert mes cadeaux et laissez moi vous dire : Père noël est vraiment généreux.

Dans ma tête, j'ai pris cinq secondes pour remercier le père noël, Dieu, Merlin, tout le monde, parce qu'ils ont été vraiment très gentils avec moi. Je ne peux pas être plus heureux. Au fait, je viens d'entendre quelque chose de marrant, quelque chose que je n'ai pas bien compris :

"Le premier dîner avec le beau-père." a soupiré Papa et Harry a roulé des yeux.

J'aime quand Harry roule des yeux. Il est drôle comme ça.

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir d'avantage parce que grand-mère allume la radio et en reconnaissant la chanson qui envahit la pièce, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de m'exclamer :

"La chanson n'est pas vraie tu sais, parce que j'ai vu Papa embrasser le père noël et pas maman."

Silence autour de la table. Papa et Harry se regardent et ils ont l'air un peu embarrassés. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Sans doute, ce qu'ils m'ont dit hier est un secret que nous devons garder pour le moment mais personne ne peut comprendre, croyez-moi.

Laissez moi vous en apporter la preuve : Ils ont tous éclaté de rire. Tu vois, j'arrive à les faire rire. Ensuite, les discussions reprennent. Je rougis un peu sous l'attention. J'ai presque fait une erreur. Mais quand je vois Papa et Harry se regarder l'un l'autre, je sais que je n'en ai pas fait une. Parce que mon seul souhait s'est réalisé. Papa n'est plus seul maintenant. Et comme je le dis, mon nouveau papa est mon père noël à moi.

Les rumeurs comme quoi les chants de Noël deviennent vraies ne sont pas si fausses après ça !

*Candy canes. En fait, je sais pas très bien quel nom ça a en français donc j'ai fais la traduction littérale. Pour le "sucettes" c'est que les candy canes, on les mange en les suçotant. Donc, CQFD, pour moi ce sont des sucettes xD

**Pour la dernière phrase, je n'en suis pas sûre u.u J'ai eu un mal fou à traduire la fin, ça fait... trois heures trente non stop que je suis en train de traduire. Arf ! **


End file.
